roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-34042078-20171221224631/@comment-32888501-20171222000207
This is just a rip off,but mine's the true one as it is already made days ago.Check 2nd page. _ha_d_w Requires Darkness,Spirit and 300 diamonds 1.Can't be Seen : User summons multiple shadows that can't be seen but will appear when near a player.When hit by one of these,that opponent becomes blinded for a few seconds.(Multi Projectile) (Cooldown : 5 seconds) '' 'Tip : You can't detect them but they can't detect you either when you are invisible too.Use Spectral Embodiment then kill them as they go near you.These shadows have 250 health but dies instantly when impact on an opponent.' ''DMG per shadow : 10 ~ 30 Fixed DMG : 100 ~ 300 Blinding : Lasts for 1 ~ 3 seconds 2.Hidden Zen : User becomes elusive for some time.When near a player,the caster slashes them with a blue sword that creates a small wave in front of them that affects all players within it.User has Self Destruct when the transformation is over or when they died.(Transformation) (Cooldown : 1 minute and 12 seconds) Tip : Don't do attempts to attack the caster while in their transformation,especially if it is close ranged,as the caster explodes when they die,dealing high amounts of damage to anyone nearby.Do it when the transformation is over but make sure you are at a distance away,as their spells are disabled during and after the transformation(after ~ Spell Disability for 4 seconds,meaning,they are recharging their strength).You can do your attack as this transformation takes up 14 seconds to recharge. Elusiveness : Lasts for 58 seconds DMG per slash : 35 ~ 70 (can kill opponent if caster persisted to stay) DMG on small wave : 120 ~ 360 Fixed DMG(on Self Destruct) : 240 ~ 480 3.Lost Shadow : User summons a shadow that chases players and disappear when they are near.It can deal high damage,a stun,Sight Inversion and Fear for a few seconds.(Projectile) (Cooldown : 9 seconds) Fixed DMG : 225 ~ 450 Stun : Lasts for 2 ~ 4 seconds Sight : Lasts for 4 ~ 7 seconds Fear : Lasts for 7 ~ 18 seconds 4.Holy Black : User calls on a shadow that gives the caster immunity to the following ; Stun,Fear,Silence,Damage Removal,H.P.D and M.P.D.This shadow also heals the caster and nearby players then explodes when his coolown point is reached,giving nearby opponents Condemnation and low damage.(Healing) (Cooldown : 18 seconds) Shadow : Lasts for 9.8 seconds Stun Immunity : Lasts for 7 ~ 14 seconds Fear Immunity : Lasts for 8 ~ 12 seconds D.R.I and H.P.D.I : Lasts for 10 ~ 19 seconds Fixed DMG : 90 ~ 180 Condemnation : Lasts for 6 ~ 15 seconds 5.Wrathful Shadows : User stuns all nearby players by shadows.Then each of these will scratch players with a different color of small waves that deliver their unique effect.(Ultimate) (Cooldown : 1 minute and 35 seconds) DMG per scratch : 23 ~ 69 Fixed DMG : 253 ~ 759 Color of Wave : (Blue delivers Silence until the hit player dies,meaning,it is permanent) (Red scorches the opponent as they are damaged,the caster takes chances of dmg immunity per dmg dealt on that opponent ~ 6 dmg) (Green depletes the mana of the opponent which restores the caster's) (Violet disables the opponent's physical movements except running) (Black removes the opponent's feet and after the move,it will be activated for 5 ~ 8 seconds) B.C : Light Variant of black,Gray Centerpiece : Shadow Elemental Glossary 1.Condemnation : A debuff that pushes the opponent away.It stuns when the opponent moves his feet 5x,when done twice,will deal small amount of damage.This debuff can only be found in close range and contact spells. 2.Self Destruct : When the caster dies or a transformation that took place has reached its cooldown point,an explosion occurs and nearby players will get high amounts of damage.Debuffs may also take place. 3.Elusive : It means you are invisible.